1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking devices and more particularly pertains to a new cooking device that is adapted for heating food or oil in a pot for selected amount of time and at a selected temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,320 describes a valve device for selectively controlling gas flow to a burner. Another type of cooking device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,514 which describes an electronic device adapted for controlling the temperature of a deep fat fryer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,535 describes an oven which may be selectively programmed for temperature and time of cooking. This allows a person to place a food item in the oven, program it, and then not worry about burning the food item.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a pot in which food may be cooked or oil heated which is turned off after a selected amount of time has expired. This will ensure that food items placed therein, and in particular in heated oil, will not be accidentally overcooked. Additionally, a thermostat may be included for ensuring a desired temperature of the pot is maintained.